Result
by Dark-English-Rose
Summary: Jou has a big exam coming up and finds himself suddenly left without a tutor, in his discovery of a new one he ends up with a little more than he bargained for, not that he's complaining! SLASH.


Result.

A little ficlet to congratulate Nammy-chan on successfully getting Leeds uni to beg her. (written a while ago but only just uploaded)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Seto, Jounouchi, or anybody else. That honour belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi, and I'm making no money from this.

* * *

"How many microbes on … his lollipop?" Anzu asked, tapping her fingers on the desk. Jounouchi jerked out of his daydream.

"Huh, lollipop?" He blinked, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Jou! You're not listening! I told you'd I'd help you study for this exam and you're just daydreaming! What are you staring at anyway?" The annoyed girl demanded, but the blonde in question had already sunk back into his dream. She followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, wondering if her boyfriend knew that Seto Kaiba – the blonde's sworn enemy – was right in his line of vision, chewing (well, sucking, in an exaggeratedly sexual manner, she thought) his pen as he took notes from a biology text book.

"Jou, maybe we ought to take a break from revision." The petite brunette said slowly, as the boy blinked himself awake again and looked over at her.

"Uh, yea..." he said, desperately feeling the need to excuse himself. He also decided that it should be made illegal for Kaiba to put cylindrical objects into his mouth.

Anzu sighed as her boyfriend fled the room and leant back in her chair, closing the book in front of her.

She suddenly got an idea, and followed him, waiting outside the boys' bathroom.

The blonde nearly had a heart attack to see Anzu stood outside the door, waiting for him.

"Uh..hey…" he stammered, she smiled, leaning forward to kiss him – he hardly ever let her do that.

He pushed her away, as usual, and she folded her arms angrily.

"How 'come we never kiss Jou? Or hug? Or do _anything_?" Jounouchi sighed, realising he finally had to tell her the truth… or part of it.

"I… I'm sorry Anzu… I tried to make a go of it, I really did.." at this, Anzu scoffed. The blonde ignored it and continued.

"But… I… I like someone else." Anzu slapped him and fled back to the classroom.

Joey ran after her, stopping her in the middle of the room – highly conscious of the students around them.

"How could you?" She screeched, making _everyone_ flinch.

"I'm sorry Anzu." He replied calmly, face slowly turning crimson "I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it? COULDN'T HELP BETRAYING ME?" She screamed.

"Anzu, you're acting like I cheated on you!" Jou tried desperately "I haven't _done_ anything…"

"HAVEN'T _DONE_ ANYTHING? OH NO! JUST RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" Joey sighed wearily, not having any reply to the histrionics.

"I hate you Katsuya Jounouchi." She declared passionately "And I refuse to tutor you any longer."

With that, she gathered her things and swept out the room.

"But…the exam's tomorrow! How am I gonna…" The blonde pleaded to her retreating back, but to no avail.

"I'll tutor you." A silky-smooth voice drawled from beside him, and the now-single youth spun round to see who spoke. Seto Kaiba.

It was hard enough concentrating on his studies when the other boy was across the room, and the blonde wasn't sure what he thought of that sinister glint in the taller boy's eyes, but he was desperate (in more ways than one).

"Yea, please." Joey replied, sitting down beside Seto.

"Not here, my house, tonight, five." Kaiba told him, then returned his attention to his book, and his pen – Joey had to leave the room again.

Once he'd gone, the millionaire smirked to himself, this was going to be good…

It may be worthwhile to note that Yuugi, while possessing of an entirely selfless and helpful heart, didn't have a tactful bone in his body, which means that – while he is quick to offer help, he's not very good at _all_ at keeping other people's secrets.

So, when Jounouchi admitted that he was having troubles with Anzu because he couldn't keep his mind of Seto Kaiba, it didn't take the game champion very long to let slip to Kaiba that Jounouchi liked him.

Luckily for all concerned, the millionaire CEO had had his eye on the blonde for a few months now, and this break up and consequential lack of a tutor left him with the perfect opportunity.

Let the games, as they say, begin…

At precisely five o'clock that night (which just goes to show that Jounouchi _can_ be punctual) the blonde boy was stood nervously on the porch of the Kaiba mansion.

At exactly five fifteen (which just goes to show that Jounouchi gets nervous easily), he rang the bell.

"Finally." Seto muttered to himself as he went into the hallway to greet his friend when the door was opened – for he knew the boy had been stood there for fifteen minutes.

"You're late." He commented when the butler opened the door and Jounouchi stepped inside – just to see what he would do.

"Um, yea, got held up." Was the easy reply, Kaiba was impressed. He nodded, leading the blonde through the house to the library, where a myriad of biology books and some snacks were already laid out.

Kaiba had decided to start off normally, but half an hour later he was regretting this tactic, since Joey seemed to phase out every time Seto chewed on his pen, which he often did when he was thinking.

Slowly, Seto began to realise exactly what was going through the blonde's mind whenever he did that, and a sly smile crept on to his face.

"What?" Jounouchi blinked into consciousness again, frowning at the devious look on the brunette's face.

"I think I've found a way to make you remember this stuff…" Kaiba drawled, standing up and walking round the table towards the blonde.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously, watching Seto's approach.

"Testing." The brunette answered, sitting on the table in front of Jounouchi. The eye line the other boy was provided with was really not conducive to learning.

Seto leant forward, reaching a hand out to gently lift Jounouchi's head so the blonde met his gaze. "I'm going to make you associate the facts with some really good memories."

"L..like what?" Jounouchi gulped, trying desperately to keep his voice steady – it wasn't working.

Seto slowly brushed some hair away from the other boy's confused brown eyes "Well, puppy, see if you can answer me this question and you'll find out…" He said, managing to make it sound seductive. Jounouchi didn't even mind the dog comment – one that'd usually make him snap a retort.

"Go on." The blonde replied, intrigued, half wondering if he fell asleep.

"What colour does a Gram-positive cell wall stain?" The millionaire asked carefully, still leant forward and looking into the other boy's eyes.

"Violet?" Jounouchi hazarded after a long pause for thought. His eyes widened in amazement as his correct answer was rewarded with a light brush of Seto's lips on his.

"Correct." The taller boy smiled. Jounouchi returned it with a dazzling smile of his own.

"Think I'm gonna like this kinda tutoring…" He said quietly, blushing a little.

Seto slid off the desk, straddling Jounouchi's lap and draping his arms over the blonde's shoulders and, forgetting his teaching idea, leant in for a deeper kiss.

Jounouchi reacted enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the brunette as their tongues engaged in a lazy duel for dominance – which the CEO eventually won.

Eventually, they broke apart, both breathing heavily, and Jounouchi smiled softly at the brunette. He opened his mouth to speak but Seto put his finger to Joey's lips.

He leant in to kiss Joey's neck, occasionally nipping the flesh lightly.

"What," He began, punctuating each word with a small nip or kiss "Type of organism is prokaryotic with chlorophyll but no chloroplasts?" He asked, pausing while he waited for an answer.

"Cy…cyanobacteria…" Jounouchi guessed, as was rewarded with another light kiss before Seto returned his attention to his neck, intent on marking the blonde.

Love bite successfully given, Seto once again began to ravish Jounouchi's lips, hands sliding up underneath his shirt to explore every inch of skin they could.

It took a slightly more ferocious battle of tongues, until neither boy could breathe without breaking away, for Kaiba to be ready to ask another question.

"What type of Virus is HIV?" The brunette asked, hands still exploring under the other boy's shirt, long fingers stroking over his nipples teasingly. Jounouchi squirmed, Kaiba decided he wanted that to happen more often.

"..R…RN….A?" He gasped out, mostly because Seto's incredibly distracting tongue was flicking across his ear as he spoke.

"Correct." The CEO's low voice murmured, sending a shiver through the blonde, though Kaiba decided he still preferred the squirming, and he tugged Jounouchi's shirt off, dipping his tongue to the other boy's rather toned chest – providing him with satisfactory results.

All in all, the revision session was rather successful, though Kaiba rather deliberately didn't go any further than heavy petting – he had a plan.

When it was time for Jounouchi to leave, Seto walked him to the door.

"Good luck tomorrow, pup." He told the blonde, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks…" Jounouchi said, there was clearly something on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Um… well… are… are we going to do this again?" He asked nervously, though the way he said it showed he clearly meant more than just that.

"Puppy, are you asking if we're going out?" Seto smiled, raising an eyebrow at the fidgeting blonde, who nodded. He leant forward and planted another light kiss on Jounouchi's lips "Yes."

Beaming now, he hugged Kaiba.

"Oh, and pup?" Seto stopped the other boy as he began walking away "Pass tomorrow, and I'll give you a _special_ present."

The blonde's eyes widened briefly in surprise, but he grinned. Waving goodbye to his boyfriend, he headed home.

The following day, Jounouchi found the exam _easy_, in fact his hardest problem – quite literally – was trying to not get too turned on by the images most of the questions prompted.

It was quite lucky, he reflected as he and Kaiba were kissing passionately in the toilets, that the brunette was there to take care of that – reap what you sow and all that.

It would be a week until the results were posted, though for Jounouchi it was rather enjoyable. He and Kaiba didn't exactly hide their relationship – though neither of them were big fans of PDA, and his friends reactions rather amused him.

Yuugi, for a start, was just glad that the two of them had finally worked it out (Yami, of course, was gladder – because it meant Yuugi spent less time fretting over them, and more time kissing him). Ryou and Bakura also both seemed to have an 'about damn time' attitude, though Honda and Otogi seemed rather shocked about the whole affair. Anzu was livid – the only downer on his otherwise perfect week.

"How could you?" She'd half-screamed, causing another round of winces. Jounouchi had pointed out that he'd done nothing wrong – short of moving on rather quickly, so why couldn't she just be happy.

She made some rather desultory remarks about him being gay, which had caused outrage and resulted in her exclusion from the group until she apologised.

Finally however, the result came, and Jounouchi took the envelope over to Kaiba's house to open it.

Of course, he couldn't do it, so he handed it over to his boyfriend.

"Silly pup." Kaiba smiled fondly, opening the envelope and looking at the result.

His face was serious as he put the envelope down and pulled Jounouchi from the library by the hand.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, looking worried that Kaiba hadn't said anything, and appeared to be leading him back to the hallway.

Seto stopped by the stairs that led to the upper floors, turning to regard Jounouchi seriously.

He waited until the blonde was _really_ confused before smiling "My room…"

* * *

Et voila!

Well done Nammy!

Review please!


End file.
